tecsfandomcom-20200214-history
VILE Security Changes
(Note to all members of VILE: The following will be progressively implemented after the events of Ultramarine.) 1. Increased defenses for all VILE crafts, especially the MAMBA A) Current Situation: *The MAMBA, whilst using biometrics, is still susceptible to theft if someone gains Carmen’s master access codes or if they somehow manage to ‘brute-force’ hack the system. *Other VILE crafts & vehicles are even more susceptible to theft as they have no such protection mechanisms Solution: Improved Anti-theft mechanisms *Full Biometrics (fingerprint scanner, retina scanner, voice recognition, facial recognition) **The Mamba will be modified to require a special set of circumstances for operation ***Full Biometric credentials of one admin (Carmen, Joe, Vic) AND one other authorised agent (Patty, Neb, Flag) OR ***Full Biometric credentials of two admins (Carmen, Joe, Vic) OR ***Full Biometric credentials of one admin + vocally given overwrite command (each admin has a different vocally recorded phrase) *If incorrect or forged credentials are presented, craft will instantly lock user in and release knockout gas in the interior. Craft will then be stuck in a ‘frozen’ state unless admin credentials are given. *Mamba to send out a silent alarm to VILE HQ if the overwrite command is ever used, if the craft is in danger of being stolen or if heavy damage has been taken. *Other VILE crafts/vehicles will be modified to at least require a fingerprint and retina scan for operation. *GPS tracking on all crafts and last user login info **Enables VILE HQ to keep track on location of all crafts and who was the last known user *Mamba and other key VILE crafts to potentially also have CCTV incorporating facial recognition technology to identify possible hostiles and automatically trigger the security system B) Current situation: *The MAMBA is vulnerable to attacks from other crafts *VILE’s stance on not killing makes retaliation difficult to accomplish Solution: Anti-attack systems *Doppler illusion projection drones **MAMBA can launch some expendable drones as a decoy **Drones will emit projection of craft to create a doppler illusion **Drones, when activated, will also be visible on radar/sonar so as to mislead missiles/hostile crafts **Note: This tech works best when combined with stealth tech or cloaking tech *Improved stealth tech (can also be installed on other selected VILE crafts) **Makes craft completely undetectable by Radar & Sonar by emitting special jamming/neutralizing signal. **The downside to this tech is that it requires a fair bit of energy to maintain the stealth mode. MAMBA has no issue with this unless power cells are damaged. **For other crafts, this mode might possibly be usable only in short bursts. *Cloaking tech (Mamba only) **Special tech allows Mamba surface to either ***Totally stop bending/reflecting light ***Use LED mirrors to create illusion that the craft is not there **Visual cloaking technique. Does not hide craft from Radar. **Use in tandem with stealth tech for maximum effectiveness **Can only be used in short bursts as it drains a lot of power *Flares **For misleading heat-seekers **Works underwater also *Smokescreen **Aerial version releases smoke **Underwater version is an ink-screen **Can be used in tandem with either doppler drones & stealth tech or cloaking tech *Bubblefoam shield **Special foam released to cover certain surfaces on the craft **Foam hardens on contact with air or water **Can absorb enough impact from a missile/torpedo/mine to preserve the craft **Foam is non-flammable so will also put out potential fires from missile/torpedo/bombs *Hacking drones **MAMBA can release special drones equipped to remotely hack the guidance and navigation systems of opposing crafts. **Hacked systems can then be remotely controlled to be forced to land/surface or be diverted away from Mamba **Drones can also hack and erase blackbox/recording data so that no digital records of any encounter with the MAMBA exist/remain. *Gag Depth Charges **Explodes to emit biodegradable sticky foam into sea that makes it hard for vessels to chase the MAMBA 2. Defense system for Stone Harbor Current situation: ''' While Stone Harbor is a well-disguised HQ, it is still vulnerable to attacks from foes should they discover our location. '''Solution: Improve defences (i) Lockdown system to lockout intruders/traitors *Facial recognition system and database linked to all cameras **Same database as used by VILE crafts and Mamba **MAMBA to contain backup servers **Cameras in key areas of compound to identify threats / hostiles **Cameras in regular (publicly accessible) areas around Stone Harbour to pre-emptively identify possible problems **Cameras in strategic locations on outskirts of stone harbor for identifying possible threats in the area **Hits on database feedbacked to operations room / system admins **Possible backdoor into various law enforcement and intelligence community database systems? **Possibly linked in some way to monitor law enforcement and intelligence community ‘chatter’ **Possible satellite tracking system? *Limited administrative access **The system admins are Carmen and Joe (potentially Patty? Vic?) **Only admins can shut off the system and/or reset it. Other admins will be notified when such actions are taken. *Ability for admins to remove someone from authorised list from ALL VILE facilities **If any VILE agent is found to be a traitor, admins have the ability to remove their authorization from ALL VILE crafts and VILE facilities *Ability for admins to remote activate traps and defences in stone harbour *Lockdown system will activate signal jammers in compound to jam all communications **Can be tweaked to not affect VILE’s specific communication channels unless a traitor situation has occurred. *Silent alarm sent to VILE communication devices and VILE facilities **Warns all of VILE to be on the alert and lay low if the base or MAMBA is under siege **Another version of the silent alarm can be activated by VILE agents to indicate one of their own is down/compromised. (ii) Corridor/Hall traps *Strategic/key corridors can be rigged to be able to emit one or more substances to incapacitate intruders/hostiles: **Knockout gas **Pepper Spray **Super Glue / Quick-dry Epoxy **Small beads that burst into a paralysing foam **Smokescreen/Fog **Glitter Flash Bangs (the glitter is a distraction for the chemical spray released at the same time; the spray can be seen/tracked via ultraviolet or black light - good for tracking foes) **High frequency sound waves that may immobilize/disorientate certain targets *Trapped corridors mentioned in previous point can also have ability to be sealed off, trapping intruders/hostiles. *Key walls modified so that once damaged/breached they release a quick-dry, fire retardant, epoxy foam which when dried is hard as steel? *Areas with smokescreen/fog trap can be rigged with projectors to project illusions *Defence Droids **Modified Roomba with ability to release any of the same trap substances as the rigged corridors **Swarm of small aerial drones for distracting foe and emitting high frequency sound waves **Drones equipped with facial recognition tech to scan and identify hostiles **Patrol key areas / non-trapped areas **Can also be remote activated as defensive soldiers (iii) Sea Defences *Theatre sponsored buoys around sea front of harbour. **Buoys can be equipped with cameras running with the facial recognition tech and also ability to scan all ships for contraband **Buoys can also be rigged to do one of the following: ***Have an infrared laser tripwire that if broken can activate silent alarm/traps ***Emit a mist and illusion projection to misrepresent the area ***Sonar/Radar scramblers **Anti-marine light turrets stationed along the shore that can be activated at night to shine bright lights and blind the ships **Artificial reef ***Man-made metal structure that can be raised or lowered from seabed. ***Raising structure provides another obstacle for hostile crafts to overcome **Gag depth charges ***Explodes to emit biodegradable sticky foam into sea that makes it hard for vessels to enter the harbour (1 hour half-life for the substance once it makes contact with sea water) (iv) Air Defences *Area cloaking **Similar stealth cloaking system to Mamba. **Turns entire area invisible from sky view **Con: Drains power to keep activated? *Radar scramblers (similar to those on MAMBA) *Flares and anti-missile system **Will look like fireworks to locals/un-informed **Uses flare missiles to neutralize any incoming missile threats **NOT for S.A.M. purposes *Fog generators to make it unsafe for aircraft to attempt landing **Can be coupled with illusion projectors as a backup cloaking option 3. Agent Safety Current Situation: '''VILE Agents usually opt for their signature flamboyant attire when out on capers, and while they are expert thieves, they are ill-equipped for encounters against foes who are out to kill/equipped for lethal combat. '''Solution: Better equip VILE Agents for high-risk encounters (i) Recon Droids *A collection of drones of various shapes and sizes available for any VILE agent to use *Can fly in air and swim in water *Can be equipped with facial recognition camera system *Can also have infra-red and night-vision options for the cameras *Can be equipped to fire off knock-out gas / knock-out darts *Can release mild electrical pulse to short-circuit security systems **Mild electrical shock can also be used to ward off capture by ‘hostile’ agents *Can be equipped to emit ultraviolet / black light *Larger variant of drones can be modified to hold/retrieve small items *Micro sized drones can also be used for GPS tracking (insect-sized) (ii) Improved weapons *Knock-out gas beads (all 'beads' can be disguised as part of jewelry and accessories - refer to section on PPE) *Silly Putty/Crazy Glue beads *Stun Foam beads *Smoke beads *Glitter Flash Bang (not only does it blind your foes, it tags them) *Modified Tonfas (emits mild electrical pulses?) *Telescopic Staff or Baton *Sonic Emitter earrings / cufflinks *Knock-out darts? *Safety blade hidden in shoes (not to be used on people) (iii) Personal Protective Equipment *Improved outfits for all VILE personnel tactical gloves and all-terrain footwear *THIEFS Armor (Tactical, High Impact and Element resistant, Full-body Stealth Armor) **Gortex? **Heat, Cold & Electrical Resistance **Bullet Resistant **Cut Resistant **Lightweight, comfortable **Flexible, Doesn’t not restrict movement **Tailored to each agent **Henchmen get standard uniform *Easy to use gas masks **Small and portable **Military grade *Silent alarm jewellery **Rings / Watches / Bracelets / Bangles **Allows user to send out silent SOS to HQ / nearby allies *Improved In-ear communication devices (secure frequency, near unjammable) *Small containers of wound sealing foam (requires Dr Roux’s help to synthesize) **Non-toxic **Used as a temporary sealant on serious lacerations **Used to slow bleeding / prevent bleed out **Can also be used to hold an open fracture in place temporarily *Cloaking tech **Limited charges of cloaking (so that the tech is not too ‘broken’ in RP) **Each charge lasts maybe 5 mins **To recharge a charge takes at least 30 minutes